


Ungloved

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [234]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux forgot where they were.





	Ungloved

Kylo wraps himself in so many layers, not all of which physical. It took a long time for him to be comfortable enough around Hux to drop them, and he _still_ relishes the chance to get skin-to-skin.

He normally has to wait until they’re safely in their rooms to get the worst of his shell peeled off, but if they have a moment to themselves, he’ll slip the glove slowly from his wrist, feeling the supple leather resist, then give. Black revealing nova-white, and the thin skin over his knuckles is warm beneath his lips.

It’s a ritual, a process. A first step in the humanising of their solitude, of finding the _man_ beneath the mask. Hux loves the delicate play of the bones, the reminder of how fragile life is, and he presses his bow-line lips to the gap between two, eyes lifted to stare through the mask at–

Wait. They’re… they’re standing on the bridge, aren’t they? He’d been watching the exercise, and he’d felt Kylo shuffle that tiny foot-dance of impatience or mild distress, and… he’s got his bare palm flat on his gloved one, right under his mouth.

In front of everyone.

He steels his face into no expression at all, mimicking the mask in front of him, and lowers his hand, with Kylo’s.

Strangely, Kylo doesn’t pull away. Or laugh. Or shout. Or… do anything. He turns his hand - still bare - and slips his fingers between Hux’s. And then he looks back to the screen, so Hux does the same.

Holding Kylo’s hand.

He’s never been so afraid and alive at once. He allows himself the slightest smile… and grips his hand tighter in his own. 

The galaxy doesn’t end, but he feels it shift, ever so subtly, on its axis. It will never be the same again.


End file.
